Carta de una asesina
by fresabella-cullen
Summary: One-Shot Edward mi amor, se que duele mucho pero entiende que la única parte que yo deseaba de ti era tu corazón para que me amaras, tus ojos para que me vieras solo a mi y tu boca para que me dijeras cosas bonitas AU/OOC


"Estando aquí sentada en el balcón de siempre, me di cuenta de algo, que hace 1 año te fuiste de mi lado para no volver...

Y... ¿Por qué volverías?

S yo cometí la peor de las cosas hacia alguien por celos, por amor.

Y ¿por qué hice algo malo?

Porque hace 6 años hice que tu anduvieras con la chica por la cual según tu, morirías. La cual dijo que por ti moría, y así fue, esa niña... Tanya Denalli.

Esa chica a sus 17 años ya era una mujer muy bonita, lo admito y si que te traía cacheteando las banquetas, tu te desvivías por ella y ella correspondió a ese amor que tu le ofrecías, con el tiempo algo dentro de mi se removía cuando la abrazabas, cuando la veías, ¿Celos? ¿Enojo?... Tal vez pero yo no podía sentir algo así, tu y yo eramos amigos, así que le di tiempo al tiempo y mientras este pasaba, mas cercanos nos hacíamos, yo te llamaba a toda hora (Claro cuando no estabas con ella) y tu siempre estabas conmigo. Llego el día en que lo obvio se abrió ante mis ojos al verlos tan juntos y por mas que intentaba separarlos, ustedes se mantenían.

Hasta que ese día llego y tu quisiste dar un paso mas en tu relación. "Sexo" eso querías pero ella mil veces te dijo que no estaba lista. Nunca creí que yo seria tu primer opción pero lo fui, yo te lo propuse y tu aceptaste. Al fin te tenia solo para mi aunque fuera un momento. En mi cama, en tu cama, en la mesa, el el gym de la escuela, en el carro, en todos lados y para ti nunca fue suficiente de mi, en cambio yo te lo daba todo a cambio de amor.

Pasaron los meses y tu seguías viniendo a mi a escondidas y yo era feliz aun con eso pero también quería algo mas contigo, algo mas "formal". Recuerdo el día en que te lo pedí y dijiste que estaba loca, que tu relación con ella iba muy bien y ya estaban cerca de cumplir 3 años con ella.

Jamás te reclame nada porque si bien decías amarla, a mi también me querías porque siempre regresabas a mi y yo siempre te complacía, te daba placer. Pero yo era una chica ingenua, creyendo que llegaría el día en que la dejaras y regresaras a mi para hacerme a mi formal, pero solo me utilizaste para tu desahogo sexual, en ti por mi no había nada de amor. Paso el tiempo y ustedes lo hicieron mas formal aun llendose a vivir juntos. Eran la viva imagen de la felicidad pero, ella no sabia que tu también estabas conmigo. Me visitabas, pero cada vez era menos tiempo, hasta que un día no llegaste y no volviste. Pase 4 meses enteros esperándote y perdida en mis pensamientos, quería todo de ti, Edward. Lo pensé mucho y me decidí, te busque y por suerte ella no estaba contigo, te arrastre hasta que te tuve a solas y te dije que estaba embarazada, "Gran mentira" pero era la única forma en que estarías conmigo. Todavía recuerdo tu cara al mencionártelo, tu cara se descompuso y perdiste el brillo de tus ojos. "Idiota" tu no querías un hijo mío y yo tampoco te lo daría. Pero funciono y me creíste, me pediste tiempo para decírselo a Tanya pero yo no te lo di y corrí a su departamento a contarle todo.

En sus ojos vi la furia ¿Sabes? y me dio una cachetada llamándome de la peor forma, pero lo merecía por querer estar con el mejor hombre. Ella te dejo y tu te hundiste en la miseria, la querías, no. La amabas y no la querías lejos de ti aunque yo hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada. La buscaste y ella regreso. "Estúpidos" volvía a sufrir y todo por la pareja feliz "Edward Cullen & Tanya Denalli".

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso ¿Sabes? ya era suficiente para mi. así que me fui con todo por ti y me arriesgue haciendo algo que hasta el momento no logro comprender del todo,

"MATAR"

Si Edward, fui yo y nunca lo descifraron.

Te contare:

Ese día, 3 meses después de que ella volviera contigo, toque a su casa, ella muy alegre abrió pero al verme su cara se descompuso y me quiso echar de la propiedad, yo saque mi pistola y le apunte a la cabeza. Ella grito tu nombre, yo creo que para asustarme pero yo sabia que no estabas. Hice que entrara y cerré la puerta detrás de mi. Lo bueno que vivían apartados de todo, así nadie la ayudaría. Le dispare en la pierna y ella callo gritando, volví a disparar a sus brazos, dejándola inmovilizada, ahora podía hacerle de todo y ella no podría hacer nada mas que gritar y llorar.

Fui despacio y comencé por hacerla sentir sucia, la bese y luego le arranque la ropa. Debo confesarte que me sentía excitada con lo que estaba haciendo, bese sus pechos, los lamí, los mordí y veía en su cara que estaba asqueada lo cual me excito mas, saque mi cuchillo y empecé a cortar poco a poco uno de sus pechos viendo como la sangre salía lentamente y sus gritos me ponían frénetica, quería mas Edward, te lo juro. Y seguí cortando el otro, poco a poco para que no se desmayara del dolor, quería que estuviera consiente en todo. Baje con la lengua por su estomago y me detuve en su ombligo, me dedique mucho a este y luego acerque el cuchillo, encajando la punta, lo fui hundiendo, despacio mientras escuchaba como pedía ayuda, eso me ponía loca. Seguí bajando y llegue a su clítoris, lo lamí, mordí, jugué con el y ella solo gritaba que parara, pero mientras mas pedía que parara, mas seguía. Acerque mi mano y metí dos demos dentro de ella, la cual grito y lloro, la estaba lastimando y lo disfrutaba, así como ustedes me lastimaron a mi. La furia me inundo y metí el mango del cuchillo dentro de ella y volvió a gritar pero ahora mas fuerte, así que saque el mango y lo metí por la hoja, lastimándola de verdad, 10 veces lo metí fuerte y hasta el fondo, la sangre salía y sonreí, saque el cuchillo y corte tantas veces como pude su vagina. Lo hice y me sentí bien, ella ya no podía gritar, supongo que era mucho el dolor que sentía y tu nunca llegaste. Ella logro pronunciar algo que hizo que de nuevo la ira me controlara, "Bebe". Ella estaba embarazada de ti. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi mano se cerro en un puño sobre el mango del cuchillo, no lo pensé mas y la apuñale otras 15 veces sobre el vientre, abriéndola por completo, luego fui por su cara y le saque esos ojos que siempre dijiste que te gustaban, le corte los labios que tu besabas y las orejas que escuchaban tus palabras de amor. La corte en el pecho y le saque el corazón, lo que tu dijiste que era lo mas hermoso de ella y lo apuñale una sola vez. Sabia que estaba muerta, ya no serias de ella, serias solo mío ahora, robe su dinero y muchas cosas de la casa para que pareciera un homicidio y robo.

Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara Edward, y la vi por meses porque como ya sabia, viniste a mi para que te consolara, así lo hice y por fin eras solo mío. Pero de nuevo duro poco, solo el tiempo suficiente para que lo asimilaras y te fueras. Luego te diste cuenta de que mentí al decir estar embarazada de ti y te molestaste mucho. Pero no te duro mucho y a los meses regresaste a mi como siempre y ahora como en mis sueños y deseos, me pediste ser tu novia oficialmente. Lo se, los dos estábamos locos y aun así estábamos juntos, tu demostrabas esos celos de hombre cuando alguien me hablaba y muchas veces casi matabas a alguno que otro, ya no era tu amante, ni me veías a escondidas, ahora era oficialmente tuya.

Edward mi amor, date cuenta de que todo lo que hice fue por nuestro amor, hoy estas aquí a mi lado (O al menos una parte de ti) y puedo amarte para el resto de mi vida.

Llegue a pensar que ahora si eras solo mío, hasta que anoche entre sueños la llamaste, dijiste claramente Tanya. Mi corazón se estrujo y sentí como la ira me inundaba. Prometiste quedarte y sin embargo soñaste con ella, Edward mi amor, se que duele mucho pero entiende que la única parte que yo deseaba de ti era tu corazón para que me amaras, tus ojos para que me vieras solo a mi y tu boca para que me dijeras cosas bonitas, lo demás tuyo ahora esta enterrado bajo mi árbol y créeme que ahora si viviremos felices para siempre.

Por siempre tuya,

Isabella Marie Swan."

* * *

**Bueno este es un One-Shot un poco raro, se que esta un poco**  
**bueno, esta muy raro, pero es lo que salio de mi cabeza por ver  
****tantas series de crimenes y tantas peliculas de asesinos y pues  
simplemente me inspire, espero que no me haya pasado mucho,**  
**ya que es la primera vez que hago un fic de este tipo, a mi en lo  
personal me gusto, pero pues espero haber que dicen ustedes :D  
espero comentarios, criticas, lo que quieran. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este fic :D Saludos!**


End file.
